


Drabbles - The Next Together

by Laurenjames



Series: The Next Together series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenjames/pseuds/Laurenjames
Summary: ***The Next Together is a published Young Adult novel, available to buy now.  Each chapter is a short story set in the same universe, some of which are only a few sentences long. Most are taken from tumblr prompts - follow my tumblr at laurenjames!***How many times can you lose the person you love?Katherine and Matthew are destined to be born again and again, century after century. Each time, their presence changes history for the better, and each time, they fall hopelessly in love, only to be tragically separated.Spanning the Crimean War, the Siege of Carlisle and the near-future of 2019 and 2039 they find themselves sacrificing their lives to save the world. But why do they keep coming back? What else must they achieve before they can be left to live and love in peace?  Maybe the next together will be different...
Relationships: Kate Finchley/Matt Galloway
Series: The Next Together series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145318





	1. Chapter 1

High Fantasy remix

_As The Next Together takes place in lots of timelines, all of which are a different genre – there's a Regency-esque romance, a war story, and a Dystopian thriller, to name a few! – I thought I'd go even further. I'm writing the book in the style of a few other genres._

_This was mainly because I wanted to see if I could really write in the style of Game of Thrones or Bridget Jones' Diary._

_Warning: these are all ridiculous. You're welcome._

**i. high fantasy**

Kate clutched fearfully at the helm of her sword, but outwardly retained her calm exterior, with all the poise and grace that generations of ancestral nobility had invested in her. The man was scarce but a twig, swaddled in layer upon layer of furs and tartan kilt with only the bridge of his nose visible, and with her years of training she could have defeated him easily- were it not for the wolf growling at his feet, froth bubbling at the jaw and pounds of raw strength braced to attack in its muscles.

"Where do ye think you're headed, sassenach?" he intoned, gruffly. "This isnae England anymore."

"Do you even know who I am?" she asked indignantly.

"I know who ye are. And ye ain't welcome here, Lady Finchley of Carlisle."

She took a breath, and centred herself using her ancient Buddhist training. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Sir."

"Aye, I do at that," he replied, with a touch of amusement, and nodded to the wolf. It relaxed on its haunches, the lump of dried meat the Highlander fed it disappearing in seconds. "Now how about you tell me what you're about, Lady Finchley. Before Saxon here gets hungry."

( _I really wanted to make this an AU, but I couldn't write Matthew with bulging muscles. I just couldn't._ )


	2. Chapter 2

Chick lit remix

"I'm warning you," he ordered, hand tightly gripping my upper arm and wrinkling the sleeve of my purple v-neck with long sleeves and lace detail (from ASOS®). "Don't come messing round here again, or you'll be sorry. Extremely sorry." He said it mysteriously yet seductively, angrily yet broodingly, eloquently yet growlingly. It was incredible. My inner goddess swooned.

He released my arm and I stumbled onto the pavement, the door slamming shut behind me. Outraged, I smoothed back my hair and shouted after him, "YOU'RE REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS SCENE, MATTHEW."

He didn't reply, but smirked at me over his shoulder in an infuriatingly attractive way. I huffed, adjusted the strap of my Mulberry knockoff and posted a cryptic facebook status about the incident. Ignoring the four ' _inbox me babe x_ ' comments that appeared, I planned my next move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime remix

The corpse was the most horrifying sight that Inspector Galloway had seen in ten long years on the force, and that was saying a lot. It lay in a pool of the author's lost self respect.

"Lauren James, according to her ID. Former writer of credibility and high standing," DC Finchley said. "Until she got mixed in with this lot, it seems."

She slid the victim's purse to an evidence bag with a sensual grace that belied their totally gross surroundings.

Galloway held out his hand, and she passed him the evidence. A spark of chemistry jumped between the cops as their fingers brushed, but they ignored it, as they would for another six seasons. It wasn't time yet.

"We'll catch them soon," Galloway said reassuringly, gazing deep into Finchley's eyes. "Claire's coven won't be in operation for much longer."

"I'm not sure how much longer this city can survive," Finchley said, gazing pensively at the degraded and maligned corpse. The camera slowly zoomed in on her face, sad music playing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle Grade novel remix

Kate Finchley was only ten, but she knew three things for certain.

One: boys were gross, and she was never ever going to kiss one. Ever.

Two: When you added universal indicator to an acid it turned red.

Three: Matthew Galloway was the weirdest person she'd ever met in her entire life and it was fascinating. 

(Matt was an awkward child, we all know this to be true in our hearts. He was the weird kid who collected snail shells and silently stared at them with a magnifying glass while he ate his cucumber sandwiches and sliced grapes, the one who always drew exactly the same picture of a bacteria in art class and refused to discuss it.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop fanfiction AU remix

"Here he comes, my true love," Kate hissed at a surprised looking customer as she handed over a frappe creme. "The Cute Professor. No, not that one. The one with glasses."

"Nice," the guy said. "You forgot my cream."

"Cream is unimportant! This is true love!"

"Hey, Cute Professor! Give this girl your number!" the customer called across the coffee shop.

Kate drew in a sharp, betrayed gasp. "I trusted you!"

The Cute Professor stopped in his tracks, staring at them in surprise. Kate smiled weakly, waved.

The Cute Professor waved back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters are based on a tumblr meme giving different prompts.
> 
> Prompt: one of the pairing is a spoiled, rich kid

"I'm sorry," Matthew said, peering over his Chanel-brand glasses at Katy. "But you're leaning against my Merc."

Katy didn't move, but folded her arms and settled in against the driver's door, chewing her gum thoughtfully. "You're seventeen and you've got a car? And it's a mercedes?"

Matthew's cheeks flushed the slightest shade of pink. "Don't be a snob. It's my dad's."

Katy grinned at him. "I won't be a snob if you take me for a spin. You're Mattie, right? Upper sixth?"

Matthew's eyebrows rose. "I'd prefer if you called me Matthew."

"Alright, Matthew," she leered, delighting in the way his blush increased. "I'm 'Katherine'. Let's go to Shakeaway. We can get the millionaire's milkshakes, with gold flakes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bored on a stakeout

"I'm bored," Kate said. She arched her back, arms above her head and stifling a yawn. "And cold."

"Yeah?" Mat's voice was low and soft, his eyes dark. He lifted up one arm so Kate could curl into his side. She pressed herself against him with a sigh. Matt wrapped his arm around her, tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of her neck.  
Kate rubbed the hem of his shirt between her thumb and forefinger, relaxing into the warmth of him. "Much better," she murmured, rubbing her cheek against the five – o'clock shadow on the underside of his jaw.

Matt's chest rose and fell in contentment. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then went stiff. "They're making the drop."

Kate dived for the door, pulling out her gun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: siding with pirates to save a loved one

"No way," Matt said firmly. "Absolutely no way."

"Come on," Kate said, patting him reassuringly on the bicep and readjusting her false moustache. "It'll be fun."

"In what possible way is mutinying against the captain fun?" Matt threw up his arms, and then paused as the captain pulled out a thumbscrew and approached a tied up Tom with it. "On second thoughts ..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: street racing gang

"So where is he?" Kate whispered to the burly Harley-Davidson rider standing next to her. "The brutal gang leader who everyone is terrified of? Galloway something?"

"Don't say his name," the biker hissed, looking around nervously. "He has spieseverywhere." He gestured towards the cluster of motorbikes surrounding a pimped out green camaro, tattoos on his forearm flexing. "That's his ride."

Kate balanced on her toes, peering over bald heads to try and make out the fearsome Matthew Galloway. She caught a glimpse of lean limbs, fluffy brown hair curling up the wind of the underpass, and a set of long fingers pushing up the rim of his glasses.

"That's him?" she snorted. "He looks like a primary school teacher."

"Trust me," the biker said, still looking around for eavesdroppers. "He's scarier than he looks. I feel sorry for whoever he's racing tonight – that engine is unstoppable."

Kate grinned toothily. "Don't worry. He's racing me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: unexpected baby/accidentally pregnant + immortal pair finding each other after years and years apart

"Tom, I can't babysit," Kate said, folding her arms and raising her chin. "I just ... I just found my true love."

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard," Tom said, and thrust a bag of nappies and baby food at her. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" Kate screeched. "THAT'S HOURS AWAY!"

"You're lucky she's not learnt to walk yet," Tom said grimly, and passed over the (already whimpering) toddler in his arms. "Besides, my brother Matt is going to come around later and help you out. You've not met him before, right?"

"He better be hot," Kate grumbled, affectionately bopping the baby on the nose and making her gurgle happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: roommates

Kate slumped over her desk, banging her head against her textbooks. "Matt," she groaned.

Silence.

"Matthew."

More silence.

"Galloway."

A heavy sigh. "What, Kate? I'm napping."

Kate twisted around on the chair. "It's eleven a.m. You're sleeping."

"I got up earlier."

"You drank my tea and went back to bed."

"That counts." Matt pulled his pillow over his head, letting out a half-inaudible groan.

"I need your help with the homework. Get up!" Kate prodded his shoulder with her big toe, scooting across the room on the chair.

He heaved another large sigh. "In a bit."

"Okay. Fine. Shift over, then."

Matt lifted up the corner of the duvet and let Kate slide into the bed next to him.

"We'll study after lunch," Kate said contentedly, pulling his arm around her waist.

"I love being a student," Matt said, and pressed his face into the back of her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: new neighbours

Kate gawped through her living room window at the man who had moved into the empty (haunted, she was convinced) house next door. He was organising his kitchen. He was organising his kitchen, and he was naked. Or- at least topless. There was a counter in the way, unfortunately.

"Oh no, he's hot," she whispered to the cat. He flicked his tail at her, unimpressed.

The hot, naked neighbour began walking towards his window, and she ducked down below the windowsill, wincing. She crawled across the floor until she reached the doorway. She couldn't let him see her yet. She needed to get a haircut.

"That butt," she sighed, dreamily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: runaway royalty

"You're the Prince," she said, pulling off his hat and sunglasses.

The Prince sighed, and stepped away from the gaggle of tourists towards his security guard. "Yeah."

"You've tried four times this week, what makes you think you'll manage to sneak past me this time?" As the Prince rolled his eyes, Kate turned away and spoke into her earpiece. "I've found The Duckling."

When she turned back, he was rolling his eyes. "That one was rubbish," she said. "It's like you're trying to get caught now."

He let out another heavy, sulky sigh. "Firstly, can I please, please get a better code name? And secondly, maybe I am trying to get caught." He stared at her meaningfully.

She raised an eyebrow. "I've told you before. Not until you're eighteen."

*

"It's my birthday tomorrow," the Prince said, holding out a bouquet of sunflowers.

Kate smiled, and pressed the button on her earpiece to turn off the mike. "My shift ends at six, Duckling. Wear something nice."

"Okay," the Prince said shyly, and then paused. "Wait, I thought you changed my codename to Swan?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: high school

Mr Galloway and Miss Finchley leant against the door jamb of the staffroom, staring at the arriving students.

"How are the summer holidays over already?"

They both sighed in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: childhood friends

Matthew burst into tears. "Katyyyyy, give it back! It's my turn!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: genderswap

"Hey there, cutie," Kit said, his hands flat on the desk and leaning over her. "You doing anything after class?"

Mattie blushed, sat back in her chair and adjusted her glasses. "I'm free."

Kit grinned. He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Have you seen X-men yet?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: vampires

"I hate blood donation day," Kate sighed, as Matthew poked the needle into her arm.

"Except for the biscuits, right?"

"Except for the biscuits."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: werewolves

"Full moon again," Matt said, "No wonder you're so grouchy."

"Did you get the steak?"

"Of course I got the steak. Put down that pigeon."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: zombies

"AND KATHERINE WINS AGAIN. MATTHEW GALLOWAY ONCE AGAIN WITHDRAWS IN DEFEAT, TEARS RUNNING DOWN HIS-"

"Kate, I'm not crying. It's just a stupid zombie game." He threw down the controller, not at all petulantly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: superheroes

"Captain America and Iron Man are engaged," Matthew commented, scrolling through the news on his phone.

"Surprise, surprise," Kate said, spitting toothpaste into the sink. "Where's my engagement ring?"

She turned to stare at Matthew, but he had disappeared.

"You'd best hurry up," she called down the stairs. "If Bruce Banner asks me first I'm gonna say yes!"

"You would never marry a physicist," he called back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hookers

Matt stared at the g-string in horror. "Kate, your fantasies are getting more and more specific."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: prison

"Heeeey there," she said, leaning back in her seat and looking up and down at the boy entering the classroom where after-school detention was held. "What'chu in for, cutie?"

He stared at her dubiously and nudged up his glasses. "I'm the teacher overseeing the detention."

She sat up in her chair abruptly. "Right." She looked down at her desk, and let out a heavy breath. "Shit."

When she looked up the teacher was trying to hide a smirk.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hair Stylist and Actor

"Don't touch my hair," she said sharply. "I have a special guy for that."

"Um...."

"Matthew will be here soon. Just do my makeup."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pretend couple

"Quick, kiss me!" Kate yelped.

Matt looked at her, askance. "Um, why?"

"We'll think of a reason afterwards!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: camp counsellors

"Bagsy I get the afternoon shift," Kate said quickly.

"Dammit," Matt muttered. "You got the lie-ins last year."

"I deserve the lie-ins."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: military penpals

Dear Kate,

Thank you for the picture! Your dog is really cute. (You are too. I like your hair.) In answer to your question, my tour ends in a month and then I'll be back in the UK. I can't wait to get out of this uniform!

And there is one other person who writes letters to my regiment, a boy practising his English. It's really kind of you to take the time to write to soldiers. I'm not sure I'd think of doing it if it was the other way around.

Do you think you'd like to get a drink when I'm back in London, maybe?

M. G.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ghosts
> 
> (This is set in the universe of The Reckless Afterlife of Harriet Stoker)

"Back off," she hissed. "He's mine."

She clutched the ghost kitten to her chest. It meowed pitifully. She cooed at it.

"You know they only hang around for a few hours, Kate," Matt whined. "Lemme stroke it!!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God and their counterpart from another religion

"Science isn't a God," he said, folding his arms. "You don't even have a trident."

She snorted. "I can do as many miracles as you, mate."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: step-siblings

"No," Matt said, shaking his head frantically. "No way. Mum, no."

"Hey, aren't you in my year at school?" Kate asked, smiling welcomingly. "Dad, you never said!"

Matt's mum looked at Matt's blushing face. "Hang on... is this Kate you were telling me about...? The one you want to ask to prom?"

Matt let out a mortified groan and hit his head against the door.

Kate beamed at him.


End file.
